User blog:Undead RVD/Ermac vs Dhalsim
Ermac, the powerful telekinetic being made up of many souls, Dhalsim, the Indian martial artest who can strech his body, teleport and breath fire WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Weapons/Abilities Explination *Close Range: Both have good martial arts and both deal good damage. I can't figure out which one is better. It's up to you, voters. EDGE: Voters Choice *Mid Range: Dhalsim's strechy limbs allows him to keep his enemies at bay but deals little damage and is usuilly restricted to kicks and punches. Ermac's Telekinesis, on the other hand, has the advantage of repelling opponents AND bringing them closer to him. Also, He can use his telekinesis to smash them into the ground hard and deal great damage. EDGE: Ermac *Longe Range: Ermac's Force Ball is good long range attack but it's nothing compared to Dhalsim's firey breath. He can both blow out blasts of fire but also inflict long term damage. EDGE: Dhalsim *Special: Both characters can teleport and levetate, but Ermacs has these powers with greater strength. While Dhalsim can teleport, Ermac's teleport is faster and gives out a hit. Dhalsim can levetate only two ore three feet into the air, but Ermac can levetate almost five feet into the air and can come crashing down. Overall, Ermac's levetation and teleportation are far stronger. EDGE: Ermac Stats Ermac/ Stat/ Dhalsim 89 Strength 65 Dhalsim, while not a weak individual, doesn't have allot of force behind his attacks. Ermac can enhance his strength using his powers and can dish out some harsh punishment. 80 Agility 120 Dhalsim is inhumanly flexable and his agility is off the charts. Ermac is a very agile individual but nothing like Dhalsim. 87 Duribility 65 Dhalsim is not very strong in the deffence area. He rellies on dodging becouse he can't take much of a beating. Ermac, on the otherhand, is very tough. He can be missing a chunk of his face and three thirds of his blood but still keep fighting. 87 Tactics 85 Both have great fighting tactics. Dhalsim uses his strechy limbs to keep his foes at bay and dodge their attacks. As long as they can't get ho him, he can constintly unleash an arsinal of pain from a distance. Ermac, however, is at hsi most dangerus when he is close, dishing out good combos and then throw them around. Normaly, Dhalsim's tactic would trump Ermac's. However, thanks to his teleporting abilities, Ermac can get past Dhalsim's range attacks and perform some visious attacks up close. It's close, but Ermac's teleportation powers give him the win in tactics. Notes Enviroment: The battle will be in Shang-Shung's Throne Room Poll Comment Voting System: *Logical = Whole Vote *Half-Ass = Half-Vote *Poor = Nothing Voting ends: TBA Battle Inside Shang-Shung's throne room, a battle is comensing. Shang-Shung and his guards enter the chamber and Shang-Shung sits in his throne. "Bing in the warriors" Shang-Shung calls out First out of the Chamber is a thin Indian man. His skin is dark and, his head is bald and is wearing riped saffron shorts, rings around his arms, a necklace of three small skulls and red paint. "First Up, Dhalsim!" After Dhalsim comes a completely different looking warrior. He wears a dark black and red outfit with a coat, pants, a sash, gloves, boots with metal greaves, a belt with a green stone in the middle and black wrap around a his head, only showing his glowing green eyes. "Next up, Ermac" The two stand facing each other. Shang-Shung, with raise in his, Begins the battle: "FIGHT!" The two charge at each other and unleash a fury of punches and kicks. Dhalsim then teleports behind him, leaps back and stretches his fists to pummel Ermac from afar. Ermach blocks the blows, leaps back himself, and uses his teleportation to appear and bash Dhalsim, fallowed by an uppercut, sending Dhalsim feet back. Dhalsim kicks back to his feet and, as Ermac charges at him, blows out a stream of fire from his mouth. Ermac flips back but is still burnt by the attack. Dhalsim then blows out several balls of fire at Ermac. Ermac quickly fires a bolt of energy at Dhalsim, stunning him enough time to levetate over to him and land a kick on him. Ermac then unleashes a fierce combo: elbow, knee, backwards spin-kick, open palm to the face, jumping gut and thrust kick that sends Dhalsim feet away. Dhalsim once again, jumps back up and stretchy leg sweep on Ermac, knocking him down and a stretched, downward ax-kick on his back. As Ermac gets up, Dhalsim breaths in deeply and blows out a massive ball of fire with enough power to end the match. However, to Dhalsim's Surprise, Ermac appears right behind him and strikes him down. He is then lifted into the air with Ermac's mind and is smashed five times into the ground, four times to the back and one to the head. Dhalsim staggers back up but is too weak to fight on. Shang-Shung stand up from and throne and starts stroking his beard. He then calls out to Ermac: "Finish Him" Ermac, facing Dhalsim, is about to but then momentarily halts. He doesn't know why but he doesn't want to kill him. Shang-Shung orders him again: "FINISH HIM!" Ermac reacts and, using his telekineses, throws Dhalsim out of Shang-Shungs balcony, into his nearby lake. Shang-Shung smiles and calls out "Ermac Wins. Fatality." Ermac then walks silently away from Shang-Shungs Throne Room. Outside, in the lake, Dhalsim's body floats to the nearby coast. His body is then jolted with electricity and is revived. His body is extremely hurt and he can't even get up. he looks over to the man who revived him. It is an older man with white hair, a blue and white outfit and a large straw hat. "It is going to be all right, Dhalsim," the Stranger said, "It will be time before you can be at your best fit again." "Th..Thank you, but how do you know my name? Who are you?" Dhalsim asks the stranger. "I am Raiden, and I am here to get you at your best again. I need more Earthrealm warriors. I need you and many more to defeat Sho-Khan and his minions. If I can help you heal, will you help me." "I don't know who this Sho-Khan man is, but I will help you," Dhalsim responds. "Good" _____________________ Meanwhile Inside a missive structure, a broad man in a red uniform, an officers hat and a purple cape is siting in his "throne", planing something out when one of his men call up to him. "Sir, incoming call from Outworld." "Put it on my screen." His screen lowers and shows the image of a large muscular man wearing a skull helmet and peaces of armor. "M. Bison," the Giant of a man said, "Is everything ready? I will not tolerate failure" "No worries, Sho-Khan. Everything is going according to plan." To Be Continued Expert Opinion Dhalsim is a very versatile fighter but his abilities are quickly negated by Ermac's Telekineses, superior levitation and teleportation, durability and strength. Ermac at the end was too much for him. Next Battle Next Battle: Pre- WWI Russian Cossacks vs 1875 7th Cavalry Regiment Category:Blog posts